fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Jina Aizea
|mark location = Left Waist(Former) Left Shoulder|occupation = S-Class Mage|team = Team Aizea|partner = Jimin Nakamura|base of operations = Second Fairy Tail Building(Former) First Fairy Tail Building|previous team = Team Fairy Tail A|status = Active|relatives = Jimin Nakamura(Husband) Hana Nakamura(Daughter)|counterpart = Jina (Edolas)|magic = Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic Heavenly Body Magic Arc Of Travel|weapons = Scythe}} Jina Aizea(ジナ風Jina Aizu) is known as the ‘Celestial Dragon Princess’ (天体ドラゴンプリンセスTentai doragonpurinsesu), she uses several amount of magic powers. She is popular because of her usage of several magic, and for her usage of water magic along with Jimin Nakamura. She is in a relationship with Jimin, in which they use the same water magic. Jina is a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail Guild, and the leader of Team Aizea. Appearance Jina is a slender young woman with fair skin, and Jina has long blonde hair and brown eyes. Her blue Fairy Tail membership stamp was formerly located at her left waist, but after she left Fairy Tail, and joined Lamia Scale for a while, she had her Lamia Scale membership stamp on her left shoulder, which the Fairy Tail emblem was replaced. She normally wears a white sailor outfit, with black collar, and grey hand cuffs. She wears a belt, to keep her skirt up. She has a heart-shaped earrings, and she is often seen wearing a heart crystal necklace, given by her parents, who passed away seven years ago. In X791, her hair was still the same, shoulder length, but her outfit changed. Her skirt was shorter than year X784. She is a slim young woman with a curvaceous body, with large breasts. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust:91 cm; waist: 57 cm and hip;88 cm. She has long eye lashes, that is visible. Her hair is tied up into a small ponytail on the left side of her head leaving the rest of the hair loss. In X792(manga), she wore a bit more revealing outfit, and her hair is longer, compared toyear X784, and X791. Personality according to Jina's age, Jina is mature, and kind-hearted by nature. Jina is generally a bright and cheerful, if stubborn, a teenage girl. A tomboy, she often feels the need to take charge of everything she is involved with, which usually causes her butt heads with Jimin Nakamura. This behavior hides a more “girlish” side to her that enjoys shopping and grooming herself like other average girls of her age, which shows itself she plays with her best friend Eleanor Celestia. She tends to let her emotions control her action; when stressed , scared or upset, she is prone to acting like a spoiled brat who whines, throws childish tantrums, and lashes out at everyone around her. History Jina’s history was very worst than everyone else. Her story was just like Erza, abused, and lost her left eye. When she grew up, Jina was seen on the same staircase on her abandoned house, but only as an illusion, after Jimin hears Eleanor’s voice telling him to help her for who she is “on the verge of snapping.” Jimin finds Jina in her house’s lavatory proceeding to hang herself within the stall. Jina joined Fairy Tail in year X781, and she was in Fairy Tail for 9 years minus, just to find her father, but failed. Magic and Abilities •Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic: is a lost magic and one of the many Dragon Slayer styles. •Celestial Dragon’s Roar: Jina inhales building up the magic needed. She then exhales, launching what looks like the night sky at the opponent. •Celestial Dragon’s Claw: Jina coats her fists and arms in navy blue magic with bright, glowing stars. She attacks by punching the opponent repeatedly. Advanced Spells Spatial Void: Circumpolar Lodestar: while charging the attack, Jina circles her opponent at high speeds before striking the opponent with her tail * Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō) is a Caster Magicthat involves the use of various astronomical objects. * •Stellar Energy Absorption: Heavenly Body Magic’s basic ability is to grant the user the ability to absorb stellar energy either directly from stars or from people who use said energy for magic. Jina can also absorb the magical stellar energy from other Heavenly Body Magic users and their attacks. •Meteor: Jina prefers to rely on this technique much more than any other spells due to its great versatility.•Meteor Burst: While moving around freely using Meteor, Jina collects or accumulates speed and motion from the activity around her which she can unleash at a particular moment. •Polaris: Jina creates four giant spheres of heavenly energy which grow in size and multiply at the same time as the incantation is spoken. •Starburst: Jina interlocks her palms together but keeps her left thumb erect, pointing upwards which causes an energy sphere to form around her hand. Jina shoots out multiple beams from the energy sphere which increases in number as they go. * •Vomina Ureio: Jina chants a spell in which, Vomina Ureio allows her to travel in between worlds. ‘Oh night, oh starry night, let the gods open a gate between worlds. Let the heavens hear the joys of reunion, VOMINA UREIO!’ then storm will start forming above Jina, that will cause everything to get black, and wake up in an another worlds, after collapsing. * •Fire Devil’s Rage: This is the basic ‘Roar’ attack available of a devil slayer. Jina inhales a large amount of oxygen into their person. Then Jina will infused this oxygen with her own magical energy. * Dancing Strike(ダンスストライク''Dansusutoraiku''): Jina has the ability to dance, that's why there is her ability to do "Dancing Strike" in which a strong loud music surrounds her, and attacks it to the opponent while dancing. Trivia * Jina's name is a Korean name. * Arc Of Travel is spell which sent her to Edolas at the time that she died, well she didn't actually die. She came with Lisanna at Edolas * Oh night, oh starry night, let the gods open a gate between worlds. Let the heavens hear the joys of reunion, VOMINA UREIO!’ is the spell that Jina chants whenever she uses Vomina Ureio. Equipment ... Relationships ... Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Dawn1111 Category:Fairy Tail